Hello, my name is Chihiro Uchiha
by Lynartz
Summary: I present you the first pink haired Uchiha, There are some pairings like Sasu/Saku, and hints of Anko/Kakashi, Neji/Tenten, and more! Hope you like it!


Hi, first of all I don't own Naruto. Second, I know I changed a few things in the time line of the anime but still I hope you like it. Thirdly, I'm sorry about my orthography, I really suck at it plus my first language is not English. Hope all of you enjoy my story!!

* * *

**Hello my name is Chihiro Uchiha**

Hello, my name is Chihiro Uchiha. I'm 13 years old and I belong to the strongest clan Konoha, the Uchiha clan. My father is the head of the clan, his name… Sasuke Uchiha. Long ago he was called a traitor after he left the village and joined Orochimaru but he came back after he killed him and my uncle, Itachi Uchiha. The fifth and sixth Hokage accepted him with one condition, to be in charge of Konoha Military Police. My father of course accepted and promised to make it up for the mistakes that the clan had make in the past.

Later he married my mom, one of the best medic nin of all fire country, Sakura Uchiha. They married when they were 16 years. She is one of the most beautiful women I have seen and I must say that almost every man lays his eyes in her. But of course no men dares to get close enough to her because of my dad's fierce look. Now she stays at home taking care of everything. She was suppose be do Tsunade-sama's job as top medic but she married and being the Uchiha's matriarch is more important to her. Still, she is called to do important missions, missions that only Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama and her can do.

Ohh…and about Orochimaru-sama, he is Tsunade-sama's son, I was told that she had a one night stand with him after some bottles of sake and Orochimaru-sama is the result of that. Mom says that he used to send super kawaii stuffed snake toys for lil' Orochi-sama. He is the in charge of the hospital of Konoja. Later she named the sixth Hokage, mom's and dad's sensei, Kakashi Hatake. It was really surprising, specially to mom, dad and uncle Naruto, I mean Naruto-sama because they say he is a pervert. But I don't think so because he is already married with Anko-san. After Kakashi-sama married and his kids were 6 he named uncle Naruto the seventh Hokage. I think that all three Hokages make an awesome job.

Going back to talk about my mom and dad, I most say that they are totally opposites. My dad being all quiet and serious and my mom that is loud and playful. My oldest brother was born when my mom and dad were 17. His name is Kyoji, he looks almost identically like my dad except for one thing. He has a scar on his left eye just like Kakashi-sama. When he was 3 my dad left to a mission, he had to kill Orochimaru. But there were complications, Orochimaru got home and sealed my brother so he will never use the sharingan and my mom so she wouldn't get pregnant again. When my dad knew this he got furious. He looked for Orochimaru everywhere. During that year things weren't pretty for my mom, my brother couldn't say a word and she was always sick. In the end was my uncle Itachi the one who release the curse on my mom and brother with the condition that she must do him a favor someday. My dad got even more furious when he learned that Itachi help mom and Kyoji and he finally killed Orochimaru.

When Kyoji was 5, mom gave birth to Yoshi and Haku. They where born in January and by March she was pregnant again. She had Kain when on December. Strangely Kain looks almost like both twins. In the village people call them the Uchiha triplets, all of them with the looks of my dad except for the eyes. The three of them have mom huge green eyes. After them my mom thought that maybe it was possible that she could wait for a while and she did but two and half years later she got pregnant again. In my opinion she should have stop having kids but I guess that my dad would have got crazy since was after all his dream to restore the Uchiha clan. So my mom at her 24 years old had already 5 kids, all of them boys, something that my dad founded to be perfect because they will carry the Uchiha name.

My brother Seith was 2 when my dad killed Itachi, but things turned out to be different that they seemed. Uncle Itachi was dying when told dad he must go to distant place away from the big villages. My dad wasn't expecting to find that my uncle had his own family, four boys, two of them of around 1 year old. The oldest one was named after his father he told my dad that his mom died soon after she gave birth her youngest kids. He was almost 9 and the second one about 7. The second boy was named after uncle Itachi's brother, in other words like my dad. The little babies' names are Kisame and Shisui. Dad took them to the Uchiha manor where my mom decided to keep her promise to my uncle. She was taking care of all the kids.

A year after my cousins started living at my house, the first Uchiha girl was born, me! While my brothers Yoshi, Haku and Kain have green eyes, I also have pink hair. People say I look like my mom when she was my age but I don't have a big forehead like they say my mom had. I'm the only girl of the house, which makes it really difficult to bring guy friends at home. My dad is sure scary but who will get in a house with 5 older brothers and 4 cousins ready to kick some boys butts.

But right now is not that way anymore. My brother Kyoji that every day looks more and more alike my dad, moved out. He married Kakashi-sama and Anko-san's daughter, Akane. She is pregnant with her second child, but unlike mom she is not having many babies she said she is not having more than three. I think is another boy. Their first baby is like all Uchihas except of me, he have black hair. He loves to play with my baby brothers Sora and Kaito. Ohh yeah I forgot, 5 years after I was born my mom got pregnant with twins again! It was 3 years after they were born that Kyoji married. Soon after, my cousin moved out too, he married a year ago. Although they still live in the Uchiha's part of the village I miss them greatly.

Right now I'm a genin, my sensei is Kakashi-sama oldest son. Takashi-sensei is super cool and he sure is cute. But also my teammates are. Shika-kun and Tenji-kun are the bets teammates but I always fight with Tenji-kun because he thinks his clan is better than mine. I guess it was something we where expecting since his father is the leader of the Hiuuga clan and mine of the Uchiha clan. Still I think my life is pretty awesome.

My brother Kyoji is an Ambu just like the 'triplets' and my oldest cousins. My brother Seith is always quiet; mom says my dad was like that when he was his age. But well this is about me and not about my brothers…

Lets see what else can I say, I got my sharingan last year, a little late because my brothers learn to activate theirs before 12. And… ohh sorry have to go my brothers are going to train and I'm going with them, when you are the only daughter in a house of sons you cant stay back. I most be stronger because I'm a girl and even through to my dad I'm the best I know that he just see me with fatherly eyes. Anyways I say good-bye, I hope we can meet again. Bye.

* * *

Please review about it and let me know what all of you think about it. I was thinking of making another one-shot but with Sakura's POV but all depends of all of you. :D

Love!!!


End file.
